Canada Day
by PopcornNinja
Summary: It s CANADA DAY! And our favourite little Canadian is all alone. OR IS HE? Maybe our awesomest Prussia will come along. T for violence. It's better than the summary. Prucan!


Canada Day

Canada was a quiet country.

No one ever noticed him, but he was always there. He was missed in meetings, parties and just ignored in general. Even when he was remembered, the person either got his name wrong, mistook him for America or they needed something from him. There was only one day he was sure someone would remember; his birthday.

Or so he thought.

Poor Canada sat all alone in his house, where he was supposed to have his birthday party. But alas, no one came.

He had reminded everyone! He had put posters, reminders and messages everywhere! But, most of all, he had made France, America and England promise. Canada took promises very seriously. After all his effort and promise making, they didn't show. Not even a phone call.

So here was Canada sitting at his table. In a loud voice that could have rivalled America's shouting he yelled;

"Why? WHY? Why can't anyone remember me? I'm the second largest country on earth! I have more freshwater lakes than any other country! I have great health care! I HAVE THE IMPORTANCE TO BE TREATED LIKE A REAL NATION! WHY DOES EVERYBODY CARE ABOUT ALFRED?! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WHY CAN'T ANYONE CARE?"

He fell face first onto his kitchen table and started crying. Once his face was streaked with sad tears, he sat back in his seat and gave a strained smile.

"Ma-a-aybe I-if I close my eyes, I'll wake up and this will all be a bad dream!" He croaked. He slowly put on his headphones and closed his eyes, as silent tears ran down his solemn face.

* * *

At this time, Prussia ran inside Canada's house. He knew it was his birthday today. He had been keeping track so that he wouldn't forget. He was really proud of himself for not missing it. As if awesome could ever forget his Birdie! Although he would never admit to having feelings for him, he had a soft spot for the fragile Canadian. After all, he was almost as awesome as himself! So he had settled for being Canada's friend.

For Canada's birthday party, he didn't want to go right away since it would end in him picking a fight with America and getting his ass handed to him, so he had come after he was sure it was over.

"Birdie!" He yelled running into the kitchen. "Happy bir-" he stopped. Low and behold there was Canada, crying with headphones in, eyes closed and a small maple flavoured birthday cake lying untouched in front of him.

His throat tightened, as realized what had happened.

He quickly pulled out Canada's headphones and swiftly moved the trembling Canadian onto his lap. Ignoring the intimate position, Canada rested his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"Shh~" he cooed. "It's okay birdie. I remembered."

Canada slowly lifted his crying face from Prussia's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

"Those bastards forgot." Prussia muttered.

Slowly Canada nodded. Prussia grit his teeth with rage. With a shaky voice Canada murmured "I made England, France and America all promise that they would come and make up for all those years they forgot. But they still didn't come!"

Prussia looked down as the whispers turned to soft snores. Canada had cried himself to sleep.

He slowly got up, as not to wake Canada, and carried him to bed. After he laid him down, he stood over the sleeping nation with both sadness and rage. How dare they think that they could hurt his Birdie?

He left the house and slowly went back to his car. His eyes glinted with a look so evil that it would make Belarus flinch. He opened the trunk of his care and pulled out a long metal bat with the word 'revenge' carved into it.

He smiled, stroking it lovingly as if it were a pet.

"Oh, revenge will be sweet." He whispered harshly.

And with that, he got in his car and drove to America's.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello! It is your devoted author Emily! I'd like to apologize for the delay on stories. I would give you excuses, but the truth is: I AM VERY LAZY! I procrastinate. Please don't hate me *turns into chibi* anyway, I will be starting a TOD fanfic for Hetalia. I you want to, PM me your dares ahead of time.

FIRST OF ALL! THERE SHALL BE MORE! THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT!

Now that that`s out of the way, I spent alot of this "Procrastination Time" if you will, on youtube. *sighs* I have no life. :(

I want to give a special thanks to the few people that reviewed my other stories. It made me very happy to know that people care. Thanks! REVIEWS ARE GOLD PEOPLE! \(._.)/


End file.
